cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalina T'Marr
An ex-Republics commando turned mercenary turned private security consultant, Nalina T'Marr is a veteran of countless conflicts beyond the infamous Reaper Wars. Once a mother of five, now three maiden daughters, Nalina forces herself to fight through the pain of loss, as she lives day by day in a complex galaxy. Background Early Life and Service Born to Matriarch Aphelia of Thessia, Nalina was part of a family known for military service in the name of the Republics. Growing up the child of a turian parent only emboldened the asari into following in her parents' footsteps as a soldier. Even before she joined the Republics Navy as a Huntress, she was training with her sisters and cousins tirelessly under her mother's tutelage. She excelled as a Huntress, skilled in Escape-and-Evasion, sniping, and room clearing. Her service was marked with mostly defensive raids against terrorist groups hitting asari colonies, and the odd exchange service with other C-Space militaries, mostly serving alongside Turian Hierarchy long-range patrol units. Mercenary Days Eventually, Nalina began to grow bored of the politics, and she resigned from the Republics when she lived out her third tour. Becoming a mercenary, she wandered the Terminus Systems under the alias 'Nesia D'Lonn', mostly going it solo. The Eclipse Sisterhood didn't interest her nearly enough, finding the cult atmosphere a little disturbing even for her, so she remained an independent contractor for T-Space systems, putting down the odd slaver attack or aiding in a gang war or two. Of course, she wound up having more than a few mouths to feed, leading her to look for more lucrative gigs. Her children never knew about what their mother did to keep them comfortable, not until most were well into their first century at least. One daughter joined the navy, another got into piloting, and so on. Unfortunately, around the 2180s, things were going to get ugly. Reaper War They came like the Old Testament's flood, ravaging system after system. The Reapers had arrived, despite the Council's denial about its existence. Nalina's commission was reactivated, and she became drafted in a Cross-Species task force intended to stem the tide and fight back against the Reaper hordes, as impossible as it sounded. She lost many comrades, and even family, witnessing the death of one of her daughters during the invasion of Thessia, and only finding out months after that she had lost another daughter when Cerberus attacked the colony she was living on along with her human lover. For a time, Nalina was like the walking dead, grief-stricken and burnt out by the looming apocalypse. Even after the Crucible was fired, she barely worked through her grief. Reconnecting Processing her grief and trauma was difficult and ugly. It forced Nalina to track down her daughters. Things were tense, as Nalina bared her soul, explaining to them why she was distant to them for most of their lives. Instead of rejection, the girls mourned with her the loss of their sisters. It was filled with ugly emotions, but time heals at least some wounds. It led Nalina to take less extreme jobs, mostly working security at a rebuilding operation in C-Space. CDN The site was more than a little odd at first. "Cerberus Daily News", a long defunct news system with a still active forum for chatter? Nalina was dubious until she looked into it, seeing a few old acquaintances and even a deceased (if estranged) relative. Curious, she began posting and eventually made friends; Ali Lias the fitness model, and Aneeda D'Veyra. Otherwise, she's kept at arms' length, mostly out of paranoia to keep getting involved in some kind of weird affair. Unfortunately, she could not keep out forever. Dwickfall/Rise Observing the chaos in Nos Dwicka, Nalina grew angry at herself for doing little if anything for the friends she had there during the plague, and the crackdown by Corpsec that led to a coup d'tat by its leader, Lemalein Lepatomay. Seeking first and foremost to get an old girlfriend and her daughter free from the fighting, Nalina joined in with the resistance efforts, helping evacuate civilians and take out Corpsec forces. She even took part in the climax of the battle, providing sniper support. During the aftermath, she stuck around as a volunteer to handle security.